The space available in the slots of a stator of a three phase AC generator is more highly utilized than in either a wave or a lap winding when a winding method disclosed in the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,102, Grozinger, is used. An even better space utilization factor can be achieved by manual winding of wires in the slots of two layers.